Groucho the Duck
Groucho the Duck debuted as Cody's animal buddy in Total Drama Comeback. He is a fierce anti-terrorist bounty hunter and a sharpshooter fowl. Profile Groucho the Duck is determined to protect the campers of TD, wiping out evil crocodiles and other murderous animals. When not protecting them, he has hunted down terrorists, criminals, and people who leave retail stores a mess, and captured or destroy all enemies. He has been praised by USA Presidents Bush and Obama for his valiant efforts. Alongside his best friend Chico the Raccoon, he guards against potential threats, including possibly the host of the show. Groucho the Duck has, at his disposal, the following weapons: RPG-7s, magnum revolvers, medium-range rifles, shotguns, flamethrower, sniper rifles, C4, pistols, E-Tools, combat knives, grenades, tasers, dynamite, and a vicious pecking attack. As he flies off into combat, or surveys the Maclean Stadium, he wears the helmet of the Crimson Flippers, a special squadron that consists of him and trainee Chico. Trying to train seagulls ("MINE! MINE! MINE!") or getting Chef Hatchet to act like a real soldier have all failed miserably, so he'll keep trying. Despite the hardcore firepower, the militant attitude, and aggressive stance on crime and terrorism, Groucho is quite the warm-hearted bird. He cares for the contestants and watches out for them, and makes sure to tell them when they've done a good job. He considers himself a guide to them, even if they sometimes pick up him and carry him like a pet. He'd do anything for those kids. So enemies of Canada and America beware, Groucho the Duck is armed and ready! And the business end of a magnum or an RPG-7 from an agitated duck is not where you want to be! Coverage In the TDC challenge of escorting animals across the island, Cody and Katie were given a duck. The duck was very friendly towards Cody and stayed near him. Whenever he used the confessional, he quacked with English subtitles. It was hinted that was packing some serious heat, but it became obvious where after the challenge, it was announced that he was a counter-terrorist expert, and was complimented by the President of the United States (the one who held office during this publishing of TDC, George W. Bush). Since then, Groucho has appeared now and then throughout TDC, carrying guns and grenades and other lethal weapons. A big appearance was when Cody brought "something dangerous" for the scavenger hunt challenge; when Chris scoffed at the duck, Groucho cocked a magnum revolver. When TDC ended, Groucho vowed to follow the new recruits. Sure enough, he appeared first day from the moldy Confessional Can. Groucho the Duck then recruited the leet-speaking raccoon that he eventually named Chico. Together the two have been exploring the stadium, guarding the contestants, and checking out the aftermath show. Groucho eventually learned how to speak English. His first major contribution was the Alien VR Challenge, where the team was so desperate not to have Chris McClean lead them, they suggested Groucho the Duck. The duck was doubt by many, but when he was in the VR, he took command in an intelligent, crafty manner. After sacrificing himself, his team ended up winning. Groucho and Chico continue to watch over the contestants, and have decided to go after Chris Maclean with all their efforts. Love Interests Groucho the Duck has not had a mentioned love interest. He scoffs at the idea of being attracted to humans like Chico has joked about. He also, despite many hardcore warriors, does not have a love interest in his favorite weapon. VR Challenges Groucho the Duck was nominated leader in the Alien VR Challenge. He died during the challenge, sacrificing himself so the others could escape. His team won the day. Some note should be taken that the spaceship was designed by ducks, with the air ducts only big enough for ducks to crawl through. Either Vera is expanding scenarios based on contestants in the VR, or Joel has been influenced by Groucho and added this. Trivia *Groucho is named after the late, great comedian Groucho Marx. Mr. Marx had ducks present in his career, including a gag duck in his TV show. *Groucho the Duck knows English and Duck. He also understands Chico's leet-speak with relative ease. *He normally wears an army helmet, a more up-to-date helmet than Rodney wears. *Several weapons have been wielded by him, including the following: paintball gun, pistols, magnum revolver, shotgun, assault rifle, grenades, TNT, and RPG-7. *He frequently quotes Gen. George S. Patton and Groucho Marx. *Groucho may be militant and heavily-armed, but he is not trigger happy or truly dangerous to non-enemies. The worst he's done is threaten by pointing a gun at Chris when Cody presented him in the Scavenger Hunt challenge, cocking a gun but not pointing, and shooting wildly with a paintball gun. *He has a hatred for seagulls, because of how nonmilitant and utterly stupid they are ("MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE!"). **The fact that the seagulls can only use the word "Mine" is a reference to the film Finding Nemo. *Groucho was named by Cody. *Groucho the Duck makes an appearance during Kobold's other story: TDWT: Reducks Redux. *Groucho is a mallard duck. *If he had to pick a theme song for himself, he would either have an original, military-based introduction, or the Duck Tales theme song. Maybe a mix of both. *He has said he loves R&R, during which a party with Alfred he was wearing a lampshade on his head. *In The Hunt for Feral Ezekiel, it is revealed Groucho has broken his wing multiple times trying to hold an RPG launcher. Gallery ﻿ Groucho the Duck.png|Groucho, unarmed. Raccoon.png|Chico the Raccoon, Groucho's partner. Groucho Marx.jpg|Groucho Marx, the inspiration for the duck's name and wisecracks. Related Pages *Groucho and Chico *Groucho and Cody Category:Characters Category:Animals